Valentines Konoha!
by Saec09
Summary: More Naruhina....A valentine story of Naruto and Hinata and some more characters at their school the Konoha High!...Through this long Valentines day...they'll feel like the day just kept getting longer through Naruto's problem with his friend....R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

Morning...Early at school...

Hinata was at their school garden, just sitting on the bench under a shady tree. She was thinking so deeply that he didn't noticed the boys making a lot of noice.She was studying at the Konoha High the famous school for strong teen ninjas(all of them are 15 years old.). Okay, Back to the story. The boys were pushing the blonde shinobi Naruto towards Hinata.

"Come on you dobe...You'll waste this chance" Kiba exclaimed in a whisper. He puushed him again

" I don't care if i waste this..I'm not gonna do it" Naruto shabbing them of.

" if you won't do this she will be sad forever... so troublesome." Shikamaru whispered to him. The word forever made Naruto chill. He doesn't want her to be sad.

"No" he hesitated.

" Come on dobe" Sasuke want to push him but he was too cold (hearted) to do it.

"No!" He kept on hesistating.

" I'll kill you if you won't do it...You're gonna hurt her feelings." Neji exclaimed.

"NO!!!!!" he was making a lot of noise that Hinata is like of back to the real world now. She looked at the direction of the noise. All the boys hid behind the bush except for Naruto of course. The boys slowly moved away from the bush to the school hallway. " Let's go to the roof we'll have a good look at them there." He whispered to them. "Okay.." they answered in chorus but in a quite way. So they slowly went there while Naruto just stood in front of Hinata stupidly.

"Ummmm...Konichiwa Naruto-kun!" Hinata looked at him blankly and confused.

" Konnichiwa H-H-Hinata chan." Naruto greeted her. He was holding something behind his back.

" Ummm...How are you?" he asked her.

" Fine...You?" she smiled as he moved beside her. He revealed the thing behind him.

" Here have some chocolate." he showed her a big bar of chocolate.

" Uhhhh...I'm not actually into sweets Naruto-kun" she said looking at him. He frowned a bit and looked away from her.

" Oh is that so?" he put down his hand.

" Uhhh...but it looks delicious and after all it's Valentines today maybe I can spare my sweet taste for now." she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and handed her the chocolate. She took it.

"But I can't eat this myself or else I'll have a soar throat...How bout WE eat it.. I mean share it" she was kinda giving him a fake happy feeling.

The boys were just watching from above the school roof.

"Boy is this an awkward moment for them." Sasuke exclaimed.

" Yeah...you're right...I observed that Hinata is kinda...well awkward towards him." Neji said.

" Something is wrong." Kiba observed it too.

" She's kinda faking...sorta thing...Girls how troublesome.." Shikamaru in his boredom ways again.

They stared intently when suddenly.

" Aha! There you are Neji-kun...What is this sneaking thing you're doing." Tenten said getting a really huge kunai from her back. She pointed it at his throat.

" I can explain." He said hands up. The boys have sweat drops on there head.

" Shika-kun what are you doing?" Ino with her fake angelic tone.

" uhhhh...Spying...Troublesome lady.." He replied boredly at his Girlfriend.

" SASUKE-KUN YOU CHEATER YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT OUR DATE...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted with her big big big big head towards Sasuke with her comical vein on the forehaed too. He just stared at her blankly.

" Whatever." he said coldly. She sweat dropped. " I didn't forgot it anyway it's just that it's not time yet." he explained to her gf calmly.

" Awww...I'm sorry i won't do that again." Sakura being calm.

While the others were so loud. They were blabbering excuses. Especially Neji. He needs a good explanation on his Girlfriend.

" Will you lovers be quite...Naruto's saying something." Kiba screamed at them. The girls calmed down. And all of them stayed quite.

" You want me to share it to you?" Naruto asked Hinata. She nodded.

" Well...ummmmm...uhhhhhhhhh...you can just leave it there you know? It's alright that you don't finish it Hina-chan.

" But I don't want it wasted...so I want to finish all of it." she replied with her teary eyes.

" Well...umm okay." He looked at her.

-----I wonder what's wrong with her? She seems not herself?-----He thought.

She ate half of the chocolate and gave it to him. After he ate all of the chocolate he noticed that Hinata was some kind of teary inside.

" What's wrong?" he finally asked.

" You still love her don't you?" She smiled at him. Some smiles that doesn't have happiness in it.

" Love who?" he ask dumbly.

" Her...Sakura-chan!" she said then looked at the ground.

* * *

Flash back...

Hinata was just passing by when she heard their conversation.

" Oh come on Naruto...Are you gonna do it?" Kiba asked him. They were in their room.

" Yeah..." he said with pride.

" So much pride but you know you still love Sakura after she dumped you. And went out on a date with ...me." Sasuke said coldly.

" Yeah...I know that." Naruto said happily.

After hearing the words of Naruto the conversation in the roomjust suddenly turned into Blabberings.

" Blah blah blah. Blah Blah blah blah blah...Blah." Shikamaru exclaimed.

" Blah B-Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." Kiba said.

" Blah blah blah blah...blah blah blah blah blah." Neji said.

So she ran to the garden.

End of flashback

* * *

There's a world of silence between the two of them. Naruto looked down at the ground too. They were so close but it's like there's a wall of stones between them. They felt that they were millions of lightyears away from each other. So much darkness.

* * *

What will happen to both of them?

Could it be that they will have a fight? A quarrel? Friends' quarrel only...cause they're still friends here...

Man, what a long Valentines day this is...

Review please...next chapter coming up soon...

* * *

**Naruto: Oh the pain! Such a tearfull scene and morning.**

**Me: I can't think of anything else to write...**

**Hinata: i think it's interesting...I wonder what I will do next?**

**Me: i don't allow spoilers here...**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun...Don't leave me..Sasuke-kun..**

**Sasuke: I'm right here Sakura... --**

**Naruto: How could you make it so hard for me? Why is it that I get to have the hardest love life in the Konoha high?**

**Me: I don't know...**

**Naruto: --" What kind of author are you?!**

**Me: A cute one... And anyways how can you have a strong relationship without problems or hardship...**

**Naruto: Oh yeah...**

**Hinata: **

**Naruto: more Ramen!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SweatDrops...All over the place...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch Break...

After their morning session they had their lunch break. Naruto sat with the boys. They talked what happened a while ago.

" so what happened a while ago?" Kiba asked.

" Nothing." Naruto then went quiet. He didn't ate his favorite food. He was so depressed cause **_his _**Hinata just had a misunderstood conversation.

" Hey you all seem so gloomy!! what's the prob you guys?" Kiba asked as he obseved their gloomy faces.

" Hmmm. Just got yelled by gf and the whole campus heard..." sasuke said.

" To troublesome to talk about..." Shikamaru lazyly said.

" Have to prepare an excuse for Tenten when I'm late" Neji told them. " Help me guys!!" Neji yelled all of a sudden. Naruto stood up and left. He went to their classroom and just kept thinking about the event this morning.

" What's the matter with him?" Kiba asked.

" To troublesome to answer." Shikamaru put his feet ontop of the table.

" hmmm...Whatever.." Sasuke crossed his arms.

" Don't know...Don't care!!! Got to think of an excuse...Got to think of an excuse!!!" Neji said gayishly.

* * *

Girls table.. 

" Wow..I'm really going out with Sasuke-kun!!! yay me!!" Sakura cheered.

" Troublesome Lazyass won't go on a date with me!!!" Ino lazyly said.

" Oh my gosh!!!! Ino got Shika coodies!!!Eeeeewwwww!!" Tenten exclaimed.

" hmmmm...Whatever!!" Sakura crossed her arms.

" Sakura caught Sasuke coodies too!!! Invasion of the unknown coodies!! Eeeewwww!!' Tenten kept exclaiming. Hinata just stood up and went into their classroom.

" Wonder what's bothering her?" Tenten asked.

" I don't know" Sakura and Ino chorused.

* * *

In their classroom...Mwahahahahahaha..

Hinata went in and didn't notice that Naruto was also there. She just went in dorectly thinking there won't be any students inside. Naruto didn't notice her either he was too focused on the morning events. The room was so quite.

Then suddenly both of them heard footsteps and then heard the door shut. It was Kakashi-sensei reading his perverted book. Because of too much silence he didn't care to look inside the room. He locked it and went away.

" Yay me!!!...I'm going to read more Icha Icha books!!" Kakashi stupidly said.

Naruto then noticed that there was a girl sitting just in front of him.

---great it's Hinata!---he thought happily.

---Wait how could I be happy when we just got a misunderstood conversation!---he thought.

---huh? naruto-kun is here too? when did he?---she thought then she had the flashback again. She felt really teary inside.

---what will I tell her? This is just great!!---he thought surcasticly.

The room was filled with silence for a long long long period of time. The only sound that broke the silence was when a cricket flew in the room.

Afternoon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------cricket noise---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cricket noise

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cricket noise---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, IT'S TOO QUIET IN HERE, I'T'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!" Naruto yelled like his loosing his mind. Hinata was shocked.

---wait did I say that out loud?great now Hinata thinks I'm crazy!! dumb And stupid..----Naruto thought.

----You are stupid...dumb...and crazy!!!!----his innerself told him.

---No I'm ..-----He was cut off by a crying Hinata. He didn't notice that she was infront of her. She hung her head down crying.

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun...I must be stupid to ask you that question..." she said crying.

" You're not stupid Hina-chan it was fine..really!" Naruto told her. He stood up.

" No it was not! Why do I have to ruin this day for you? I'm so Selfish!!" she kept crying.

" Don't cry Hina-chan..It's not your fault!!! It was mine..." he explained to her. She just kept weeping.

" Naruto-kun!!!" she cried.

" awwww come on Hinata. I don't want you to cry. It wouldn't be right for a guy to make a lady cry!" he told her as he held her hands. She blushed.

Their problem is fixed. Now they have a new problem. During 3 o'clock the rooms' automatic aircon are set at high-cool wich means the rooms are at the cold point. They do this to preserve the coolness in the morning. At this point no student are allowed to enter the rooms to prevent students from freezing to death.

" Oh no! the aircons are starting!" Naruto informed her.

" What shall we do Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

" We have to break out of here!" Naruto said to her.

" We can't do that.The doors are made of titanium.We can't break out!!" she was about to panic.

" We'll have to try!!" Naruto held her hands tighter. He tried hard to open the door but it was no use. Nothing can break the door. They used different techniques but it was no use.

" Naruto-kun..we can't do it!! We'll have to wait for someone to open the door for us!!" Hinata told him.

" you're right Hinata. We should regenerate our chackra and stamina for future use.

" I'll get some blankets in the closet." Naruto told her. The air was getting colder and colder by the minute. He moved to their room's closet and found some blankets and gave one to Hinata. They wrapped the blankets around their body but it was still no use. It was too cold in there. Hinata was getting tired. She was getting sleepy. Naruto hugged her.

" You shouldn't sleep now Hina-chan.." he told her softly.

" Naruto-kun i think I wanna sleep now..." she replied to him.

" You know Hina-chan it isn't the end yet!!! I know that you still want to see the fireworks tonight!!!" He said to her hugging her tight.

" I do Naruto-kun..I want to see it...With someone special." she said almost sleepy.

" Really? Who would the special person be?" Naruto wanted to know.

" You." she smiled at him. Her drowsiness was almost wearing out. They fluff. Naruto held her hands tighter and went closer.

" You know Hinata? You're right...I did said that I still love Sakura-chan." Naruto told her hugging her more tighter. He could almost feel her heart beats. She just sighed.

" But... I just wished you stayed longer to hear what I said about you." He smiled. Hinata fluffed a little.

" Huh? What is that?" she asked.

" I did said I still love Sakura-chan but I LOVE YOU MORE!!" he smirked. All of a sudden the surrounding change. Hinata felt a little warm as if the heater was on.

" If we can't get out of here..I just want you to know that I love you!" Naruto told her. She blushed and didn't even noticed how close Naruto was. They fluffed some more. And then it happened. Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips. They closed their eyes. Naruto fluffed Hinata while making out with her. Their tounges twisted with each other's. They would pause for air and then fluff and make out some more. Naruto moved down her neck then back to her mouth. They were making out for like 10 minutes.

Suddenly footsteps were heard outside the door. The knob turned. And the door opened. It was Neji he was searching for Hinata. They were still making out that time. He coughed to get their attention. Naruto stood up and help Hinata up.

" Hinata...it's time to go." he informed her.

" But..Neji-kun!" she frowned a little. Naruto smiled at her.

" Okay...Fine you can stay but we're leaving after 5 minutes okay?" he told her. He left them alone.

" Uhhh...Hina-chan would you go out with me?" Naruto asked her.

" Of course Naruot-kun!" she happily told him.

" Okay then I'll pick you at 7 then." he said.

" Okay." she blushed.

" see yah!" he fluffed and kissed her goodbye.

" Bye!" she bid him goodbye too. And went away with her cousin.

* * *

Yay!!!! they're problem is fixed...

Watch out for the Date!!!! next chapter...

* * *

**Pauleen: Foul Play!**

**me: Why? I didn't do anything!**

**Sasuke: Dobe!**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Pauleen: Whatever!**

**me: Hmph!!!**

**Hinata: Hi! Naruto-kun!**

**Naruto: Hinata!!! You smell good. That smell makes me hungry.**

**Sakura: What is that?**

**Naruto: Naothing!**

**Sasuke: hmmm...**

**Sakura: Uhh..Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: huh?**

**Pauleen: Whatever!**

**me: Bleeehhh!!**

**Sakura: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!**

**me: calm down Sucker!**

**Sakura: NANI?! WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**me: Nothing...**

**Naruto: RAMEN!! I WANT MY RAMEN HINA-CHAN!!!**

**Hinata: Later Naruto!!**

**Sasuke: Dobe!**

**me: Teme!**

**Pauleen: Whatever!**

**Sakura: I SAID SILENCE!!!SHUT THE CRAP OUT!!**

**(everyone hides behind Sasuke) Sweat drops Sasuke!**


	3. Chapter 3

The boys dressed in their simple but special clothes. Neji dressed into a black coat. Naruto on his gray jersey. Sasuke in his usual shirt. Shikamaru in his brown coat. It was cold outside.

The girls prepared also. Tenten made her hair bunned on one side only and wore her yellow chinesse shirt and a pedal. Hinata tied her hair in a pony tail and worn a white with blue stripe coat and a cute black pedal. Sakura twisted her hair with two chopsticks and wore a pink japanesse shirt and a skirt. Ino made her hair tied on one side and wore a beautiful and cute sweater and a mini skirt.

The time already passed eleven. Sakura and the girls decided to go to the park already but suddenly the boys showed up.

" Tenten umm...hi?!" Neji greeted her.

" NEJI!!! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!!" Tenten yelled at him.

" I'm sorry?!" Neji said to her.

" WHY YOU?!-" Tenten was cut off by Sakura.

" Come on Tenten you can kick his butt tomorrow but now spare him!" Sakura suggested.

" okay fine..." Tenten answered.

" Hey you coming or not?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

" Coming.." she went out the dorms' door.

" troublesome woman..." Shikamaru exclaimed.

" Lazy ass" Ino fought back. Shika just smirked and took her by the arms. Ino blushed.

" Ummm..Hinata?" Naruto wanted to tell her something but he decided to tell her later.

" Yeah?" Hinata blushed a bit.

" I'm sorry I'm late..." Sasuke hit him by the head.

" What you did that for?" he exclaimed.

" dobe!" Sasuke smirked.

All was set. The boys took the girls to watch a movie and went out to some night snack. Then they took the girls' hand.

" Okay is it time?" Neji whispered to the boys. They nodded.

" Tenten I want you to wear this blindfold." Neji requested.

" Okay! But if this is some kind of joke I'm gonna kick your butt!!!" she said.

" Fine..." he managed to reply. Tenten took it and put it on her eyes.

" You too Hinata..Here." Naruto gave her a blindfold and she took it and did what Tenten did.

" Hmm..." Sasuke gave Sakura a blind fold and so did Shikamaru to Ino. They took them to mountain where the legendary sannins faces were carved.

" Okay take them off.." the boys chorused. Just as the girls took them off some fireworks appeared on the sky. They looked at it with awe.

' Tenten I'm sorry cause..' written on the fireworks.

' I'm Late...but I love you very much!' still written on the fireworks. Tenten hugged Neji so tight. The girls looked at them and looked back at the sky.

' Sakura...I'm sorry if I...' it was Sasuke's turn.

' made you cry a lot..but I love you so!' Sakura cried again and Sasuke had to hug her to make her stop.

' Ino...I know you don't like being called a troublesome woman but...' Shikamaru just smirked.

' That's the only way I could show you how much I love you!' It was so long but Ino understood.

" Thank you Shika-kun" she cried.

" hmm. Troublesome!" he smirked.

' Hinata..I love you very much.. So much!' Naruto's fireworks showed.

" Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered to herself.

' Will you be my Girlfriend?' Naruto blushed.

" Okay dobe you over did it!!" Neji exclaimed to him.

" I-" Hinata cut him off.

" I-I love you too N-Naruto-kun..And yes I do!" Hinata said and blushed.

" You wanna be my?" Naruto asked stupidly. She nodded.

" Of course she do, Dobe!" Neji yelled at him and Naruto hugged Hinata.

" This is the best Valentines Ever!!" the girls chorused.

" Of course it is cause I'm sharing it with you" the boys replied.

" So you're still gonnakick my ass tomorrow?" Neji asked Tenten.

" After This? no' she smiled sweetly.

And so they continued to watch more fireworks...And one more thing it was cold up on the mountain that the boys offered their coats to the girls..except for Sasuke..you wouldn't beleive it but he brought an extra jacket just in case...and gave it to Sakura.

* * *

the end.. Sorry bout the wrong grammars again...heheheh... 


End file.
